The Girl Who Tamed The Beast
by TeenWolfFanFicts
Summary: It's just a normal day for anyone but her...


TEEN WOLF story

OLIVERS POV:

After the events of the Ghost Riders, I felt Beacon Hills had become my home, I had never felt it before , all my life I had lived in different homes and even different states feeling like something was missing, once I moved to Beacon Hills I finally felt at home, I had been in Beacon Hills for over 2 years. I no longer felt like something was missing, I didn't know what it was at first but once I found out what I was I knew I need a pack that's when I met Isaac Lahey and Ethan and they told me about Scott once they joined my pack, they went to other cities but they always came back to me. I met Scott McCall and I could smell it on him, he was like me a true alpha, I thought about approaching him for 2 years but my mind always advised against it until his pack was in danger then it all changed, they were stuck with no way to get out so I used my pack to help me free them. They began hearing fighting and the person who held them captive shouted " GO CHECK THAT OUT NOW!!" As they ran towards the doorway, I hit them so they went flying back as I was part banshee I walked through the mountain ash barrier, I looked at the captor and flashed my Alpha red eyes. The captor took a step back and spoke he was stuttering "Uhh…um… what are YOU?" he looked at me like he'd seen a ghost. "Something you should run away from" I spoke viciously showing him my Kanima eyes, he turned around and quickly ran to the nearest exit. I broke through their chains and I looked at Scott and as I did my eyes went back to their normal colour blue. I tried to walk off but Scott shouted "WAIT!!" Scott raced towards me with a serious look on his face "who are you? Why did you help us?" I looked at his pack and then at Scott "I'm Oliver, I helped you because I want to be a part of your pack" I looked at him smiling as I began to walk off, I looked back at Malia and smiled before walking out the door. I had finally introduced myself to another true alpha.

SCOTTS POV:

I thought what the hell after I watched the man changed from alpha to kanima I'd never seen a hybrid like that before and I was worried for my pack. I'd seen Chimeras but I'd never seen a alpha and a kanima mixed together, my first thought was is the dread doctors were they back but I knew they wasn't , after their defeat they disappeared as they didn't want to get killed by Mr Douglas. When he said he wanted to joined my pack I was gobsmacked, I thought he's an alpha why would he want to join my pack. Me and my pack clearly had a lot to talk about. Stiles came up to me "why did he save us?" He looked at me confused by what just happened "he wanted to join our pack" I spoke as they gathered around. Lydia replied "why the hell would a strong alpha want to join us no offence" Stiles looked into Lydia's eyes before replying "Scott are you going explain?" He turned to face me as if I had all the answers. "I don't know but I'm going to find out" before I could leave Isaac burst through the door "hey what's up guys long time no see" he smiled before hugging my pack. "Do you know who that was Isaac?" I looked at him curiously. "Yes, he's my alpha" he said happily. "That's your ALPHA, that's your FREAKING ALPHA?!" Stiles shouted. "What is he?" I asked curiously. "It's too hard to explain" Isaac chuckled. "But I'll tell you one thing Scott, he's a true alpha just like you, I mean he is willing to give up his life for his pack, he almost did it too but he managed to save them". I looked at Isaac surprised by the fact he was sticking up for the mysterious Oliver I spoke in an excited tone " let's go find out if Deaton's heard of him". Malia spoke calmly "what if he's evil? Do we let him live?" "Let's go find out what he is first" I replied. We arrived at my workplace where we found Deaton and our mysterious friend.

OLIVERS POV:

I saw them standing there looking at me, some were frightened, others were curious. I began speaking to Lydia telepathically "you can hear me, can't you" I smiled at her. "How?" She began looking at me confused. "I can help you control your powers" I spoke. "Why do you want to help me?" she replied. "Because I was like you once, unable to control my powers" I replied. Nobody could hear us because me and her were speaking telepathically. I started getting visions of my real mother coming to Beacon Hills. Once the visions stopped I looked up to see everyone staring at me "what?" I asked. "Your eyes their red" Scott said cautiously. "Where did you go?" Deaton asked sounding concerned. "Nowhere" I said quickly as I looked down to my hands to see that they were bleeding from my claws. Malia stepped closer "your giving off fear" she spoke softly. "No I'm good, did you tell them Deaton? I was busy speaking to Lydia" I asked. " Speaking to Lydia? Ohh through the supernatural connection and no I never told them, I just said it would be better if you told them what you are" Deaton replied anxiously. " Ok you want me to tell them I'm a 13 part supernatural hybrid" I replied. "WAIT 13 PART?! You're a 13 FREAKING part hybrid?!" Stiles shouted. "Yes….." I shouted back. Deaton interrupted me "wait I know you your Nina Kingston's son the one who's memories I erased, I'm sorry about your pack I didn't know she was going to kill them, I swear" "WHO was going to kill them?" Scott asked quickly. "MY mother she erased my memories and killed my pack, she slaughtered the lot of them, she showed them no mercy"I replied angrily my eyes began turning red and I knew this so I turned away. "I'm sorry, I just thought she was gonna erase their memories, not kill them" Deaton looked at me because he was scared, scared at what I'd do to my mother. "YOU mustn't stoop to her level" he spoke again looking in my eyes practically begging for forgiveness. Just then a woman walked in with an evil grin on her face "well well I never thought I'd see Deaton begging for forgiveness, especially from my son" my mother stood and looked at me, she smiled evilly. My claws began coming out and my eyes changed from blue to alpha red I went to charge towards her but Malia used her claws to block me from going forward. My mother spoke again "I'm looking forward to killing this new pack an all" she chuckled evilly " I won't let you hurt them" I growled angrily. "You mean you won't let me hurt HER " she laughed as she walked out.

SCOTTS POV:

I had never seen an alpha get angry like that and still hold back before and I didn't know what she meant by her either, he had a crazy look in his eyes a look that I had only seen in Peter but somehow I knew that he was nothing like Peter, "you ok?" I looked at him concerned. " I'm fine" he replied quickly so I knew he wasn't. I wasn't going to let him hurt my pack or Olivers I owed Oliver that at least because he did save mine and my packs lives. I was still confused by what his mother said it still played on my mind so I asked Stiles "what do you think she meant by he won't let her hurt HER?" "I don't know but I need to make sure it's not Lydia" he replied jealously. "He told me I can control my powers and he can help me is that true?" Lydia asked Deaton and Deaton answered "yes he can help you as he is part banshee, he is also part hellhound so he can communicate with you better than anyone else". I looked up at Oliver, who was now looking at Malia then he looked concerned as he looked back at me. He didn't want his mother to hurt my pack or his pack so I understood where he was coming from. "It's gonna be ok" I whispered to him, "no it's not I put your pack in danger the moment I came to Beacon Hills and for that I'm sorry" he whispered. "If you hadn't come to Beacon Hills me and my pack would probably be dead by now" I whispered "you and your pack saved our lives and for that we will do the same thing for you". I smiled at him as I knew why he was true alpha, it was because he was like me, he cared more about other people than he did about himself that was something I could relate to. I don't know why but I began thinking of Allison and how she'd react to a threat like that. I looked at Lydia as she began speaking to Stiles, I could feel a hint of jealousy coming from Malia as Stiles was her anchor and I began thinking of the full moon tomorrow and what would Malia act like now she didn't have an anchor. I'm pretty sure Oliver felt the jealousy coming off Malia too because he began to try and make her feel better and it worked as he got Malia to laugh. He made Malia laugh when we couldn't, maybe he was good for our pack plus his pack was much bigger than mine. Deaton looked at Oliver before pulling me aside and whispering "I don't know why he haven't attacked me but I'm grateful that he haven't" he spoke so quietly that I could barely hear him. Stiles looked at me as I went back into the room "maybe she was talking about Malia" he smiled. "No I don't think she was there is something familiar about him and I'm going to figure it out" I looked at Stiles and smiled.

OLIVERS POV:

I heard Scott and Stiles talking about me so I listened in on how something felt familiar and I realised I felt the same way. I had memories that I shouldn't have had on Allison's first day at Beacon Hills High School, Scott gave her a pen and she knew she liked him. It's weird because I didn't have these memories when I first came to Beacon Hills but a couple days later they appeared out of nowhere I didn't tell anyone because I thought I might be crazy or it was a backlash from one of my other abilities. I didn't know much about the visions they would come and go and I'd have equal visions about my own past as my memories hadn't all came flooding back at once. After I heard them talking I began asking about Allison "who was Allison?" I asked "I heard Lydia scream her name the one time" Scott looked down at the floor and then back at me "she was my old girlfriend, I loved her and she died" he said sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up" I said softly. Scott replied "it's ok you didn't know". I looked up at Scott and I saw another vision it was Isaac speaking to Allison about the ONI I kept my mouth shut even though I wanted to tell them what I saw. Kira's mom came in the room with a kitsune on her back she lay the woman flat on her back on the vets table. Deaton spoke "what happened" he pointed to the huge slashes going through the woman's body. "We were attacked" said Noshiko in a panicky tone.The woman began to get out of control, I shouted "ILL STAY ALL OF YOU RUN GO NOW!" As they ran the kitsune began to electrocute me, they went to turn back but I shouted "RUN!!" So they ran "I'm sorry I whispered I have to take your power otherwise you'll kill me " I injected my claws into her taking her pain and her power at the same time "Thanks "she spoke after I'd finished taking her power I stumbled and I whispered "I think you need to go NOW!" She ran as fast as she could away from the veterinarian, I felt something pull and get ripped out from inside of me, "ARGH!!" I shouted. Someone had pulled out of me, it was Allison the girl from my visions "how are you alive?" I asked curiously. She replied "I had been stuck for 2 years your hellhound self found me, healed me and merged me with you. I had a baby inside of me that's how I survived my baby's last act was to take my pain and heal me before it died from the ONIs blade. I , however was merged with you" . "I saved you?! That's why the feeling like something as missing finally went but don't we have to be related to merge?" I asked. She replied "yes we do and we are related we are twins, my mother agreed to be a surrogate for your mother not realising she was pregnant with me, long story short my mothers and fathers DNA was mixed with yours and we became twins". "So I have 2 sets of parents?" I asked. "Yep" she replied. "Let me explain when you tell Scott ok?" "Alright" I replied. I knocked on Scott's door and someone shouted "who's there?" I shouted back "it's me can I come in?" Liam was at the door he opened he door to let me inside as he did he noticed a girl behind me "who's THAT?" He asked curiously "let me inside and I'll tell you" I smiled. Liam let me inside and me and Allison walked into the kitchen "ALLISON?!!!" They looked at her smiled and all ran to hug her. Scott spoke with his voice trembling "how are you alive?" "Sit down and I'll tell you" after she had finish telling them how she wasn't really dead they all looked at me. I spoke" I didn't know I don't know why my hellhound self would make me forget that, I had visions of her memories but I thought it was one of my other abilities messing with me". "That's why you asked about Allison and that's why your mother said you won't let her hurt HER" Scott replied. Malia looked at me like she didn't know me so I approached her "are you ok?"'I asked. "Yeah, you have a messed up family" she chuckled. "I know but then again so do you Peter and the Desert Wolf I think both have tried to kill you of course I don't mean your adoptive ones though" I laughed. She smiled happily " at least you got a sister from your family so your families not all bad though your mother is going to try to kill you" " I know" I smiled back. "How's your dad doing anyway?" I asked. "He's fine he's going to rehab for his drinking problem" she spoke trying not to laugh at me. As we both got up Allison pulled me aside "I got to go see my father will you come with me?" She asked " I probably shouldn't considering he might want to kill me" I smiled. "Ok see you later" she replied.


End file.
